Our Life
by Izanagi007
Summary: Even wonder how if Mato and Rin meet and became friend? Read to find out!


**Hey Everyone, how all of you been.**

**It a story that I created when I was boring and can't go outside because bad weather.**

**Hope you enjoy it and like always please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: BRS & ANE wasn't mine.**

* * *

First Meet.

* * *

"I wasn't a demon child!" a 6-year-old boy yelled while throwing anything he found. Meanwhile his target or all of his classmate plus the teacher just can cower in the corner of the room.

"Rin-kun please calm down" one teacher tried to calm down the angry boy only to get hit by a ball.

"You all are wrong, I wasn't a demon child!" he yelled again before throwing a box full of toys to them. He didn't know why he acted like this, he didn't want this to happen. But something inside him forcing him to do this, what's wrong with him!?

Suddenly a 5-year-old girl running from the group toward the angry boy while ignoring their teacher yell. The boy almost throws a vase at her but something stop him from doing that, he didn't sure what was stopping him but a second later he know what was stopping him. The girl quickly hugs him and he knows the thing that stopped him was this girl and her tears.

"Please don't be angry again. We all trust you are not demon child. Please stop be angry" the girl said or more like begging for him to stop. And to all the room resident surprise, he drops the vase before wrapping his little hand on the girl little body.

"I-I am sorry, please don't cry again" he said reassuring the girl that he not angry again while gently pat the girl back for comforting her.

"Really?" she said look up at him with her eyes still full of tears.

"Yes" the boy said while smiling for the first time after the whole 'incident'. She just smiled back before wipe her tears with her small hand.

"By the way, you are the new student, right?. I didn't hear your name earlier so what's your name ?" the boy asks her.

"My name is Mato Kuroi" the girl said before finally stepping back to extend her hand to him "what's yours?" she add.

"My name is Rin Okumura" the boy answered before accepting Mato hand.

"Let's be friend, Mato"

* * *

Protecting.

* * *

"Rin-kun" a female voice making a 10-year-old boy named Rin Okumura (A/N: they grow up so fast T-T) turning around to face his best friend since kindergarten.

A 9-year-old girl named Mato Kuroi run to her best friend to go to their elementary school together.

"Mato!, good morning" the navy-blue haired boy greet his black haired friend which she greets back.

"Oh, you put your hair in a new style. It looks cool!" Rin exclaimed while eyeing her friend pigtail. Mato just can giggle looking his childish act, in reality he was older than her but he seems to be younger than her.

"Thank you" she said before both of them starting walking toward their school direction while talking about her decision to change her hair style.

"Hey kids, do you care to give us some food?" a voice making both of them stopping walking and turning ahead to see 5 boys who seems older than Rin blocking their way. Look like they really enjoy their conversation and didn't realize where they are heading.

Mato quickly stood behind Rin with fear in her light blue eyes while Rin just glaring at them without a fear.

"We don't have food now get out of the way" Rin said that only making them laugh.

"Do you think we care? Now just give us some food and we will leave you two alone" another boy said that making Rin gritting his teeth in anger.

"I said... Leave. Us. Alone!" and with that he lunged forward to give those boys piece of his mind.

"Rin-kun!" Mato yelled hoping that it will stop him for causing trouble with those boys but look like it was useless since Rin has fought them. She just hopes that his friend will be alright. A few minutes later the 5 boys that she thought will cause some harm to her friend, is running away with two of them crying.

"Rin-kun!, you alright" she asks the panting boy with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mato" he said before smiling at her, only to receive a smack on his head.

"Hey, what was that for!?" he asks while rubbing his head.

"For doing something idiotic" she answered before crossing her arms.

"But I am doing that for protecting you!" he exclaimed before realizing that Mato is staring at his left arm.

"What are you staring at?" he asked before following her gaze only to find his Hoodie sleeve slightly ripped.

"Give me your Hoodie, my mom can sew it back. And Rin-kun..."

"yes?"

"Thank you for protecting me" she said that make a big smile appear on the boy face.

* * *

Different.

* * *

"So how it goes?" Rin ask her best friend for 7 years.

"I am sorry Rin-kun. But my parents didn't want me to enter the same school with you" Mato answered before looking at the ground. She didn't want to be in a different school with him but what choice she have?.

"It's alright, my school wasn't the best school around here. I know that your parent just wants the best for you" Rin said while placing his hand on her shoulder. Since he was older than her, he graduated earlier than her and because his poor grade, he also ends up in not too good junior high school. Mato in other hand was far smarter than him and she wanted to enter the school he attends but her parents didn't want that since her grade was high enough to entering a better junior high school than his school.

"Yeah, I know that. But it will be different without you" she said while staring at his dark blue eyes.

"Hey, didn't try something different was a good thing?, beside we still can see each other after school. It isn't like me moving away or what" he said with his usual grin appears on his face.

"Also we can bring our friends when we met and we can... you know, like you introduce me to your new friends" he add that make her eyes light up. And he knows that he had brought her cheerful friend back from her sorrow.

"Yeah, you are right. It will be fun to have more friends" she said with her usual cheerful tone.

Rin smiled to himself. He glad knowing that his friend has back even though he himself also feel sad to not able go to school with her again. But like what he said try something different was a good thing.

"So how about my special curry to celebrate this?" he offered knowing too well that she can't decline this one.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with excitement in her tone. He can just smile seeing the smaller girl in front of him.

"By the way, what group you'll join after entering the junior high school?" He asked with curiosity tone in his voice.

"Basketball" she answered.

"Oh, that was wise choice since you will need to gain more height to beat Michael Jordan in your dream" he said before running away.

"Rin!" Mato yelled before running after him.

* * *

Dreams.

* * *

Mato quickly sat up from the bed while her breath has gone crazy. She tried to calm herself before lying back on her bed. She let out a frustrated sigh when she feel she can't get back to sleep. She sat up again before remembering her dreams. Why she got a dream like that and more importantly, the two girls who fought each other. They look like her and her new friend, Yomi Takanshi. She debated for a while before take her phone and dialed her best friend.

After a few minute waiting she can hear a grumpy voice talking to her.

"Mato... do you know how late it is?" he asked in a grumpy tone clearly he didn't like to be awakened when he asleep.

"I am sorry, Rin-kun. I also didn't need like to wake you this late but... I just need someone to talk to" she said softly, she knows that her friend didn't like to talk this late but she just needs someone comfort.

"What's the matter?" he ask in a worried tone, look like he had forgotten that she just call him and wake him from his slumber but for him, his friends are far more important than sleep.

"you see, I got this dream but it wasn't a nightmare or a good dream. Well, it was..." and with that she explained everything to him about the dream she had. About two girls who look like her and her friend, about how they fought each other, and about how she scared she is if one of them end up die.

Rin listening every word she said while trying to understand what the hell she truly said. He knows how kind her friend was. Even he bet she will help a complete stranger without thinking first. But that was Mato and he likes her for who she is.

"So what do you think ?" she asked once she done explaining her dream to him. Rin thought about it for a minute, actually he didn't really know what to say but then a bulb appears above his head.

"You know maybe it was a sign" he answered

"Sign?" sometime she didn't really understand what was he thinking but no matter how weird or rude his word is, usually there is some meaning in his word.

"Yeah, like when you said about two girls who look like you and your friend and they are fighting each other. Maybe it was a sign that your friendship with her starting to break" he explained his opinion to her.

"But it didn't seem like that" she denied his opinion but... what if that's true, what if her friendship with Yomi starting to break.

"That was from your point of view. But what from... what was her name again?... oh yeah, Yomi. Do you think Yomi has the same point of view like you? Mato you know that every person is different. My advice is try to talk to her even if she said that there is nothing wrong just say that you don't believe her or anything like that. Just talk to her and find out her problem, alright?"

She didn't reply at first but trying to absorb his word and then it hit her. He was right, how can she didn't think anything like that? But that was an understandable since Rin was older than her even though he act like child most time but he still older than her.

"Yes, you are right Rin-kun. Thank you" she said with a small smile on her lips "I just hope, I didn't get another dream with the girl who look like me fighting a boy who look like you"

"Don't worry, even if you get a dream like that I'm sure our friendship won't break easily" he replied before yawning.

"Look like someone really need a sleep there. I will try to talk with her tomorrow and again thank you Rin-kun. Good night" she said now feeling better than before, she glad she has friend like him.

"Good night" Rin said before hanging up and yawning. He lies back on his bed while trying to sleep again. A smile formed on his lips, he was glad that one of his manga has the same problem like her so he can help her. And slowly his eyes starting to closing itself and a second later he had back to the land of dream.

* * *

Promise.

* * *

Rin staring longingly at everything in there, he stares at the kitchen which him making him remember about any activity he has done there with others. He gritted his teeth trying to hold his feeling before sighing aloud. After giving everything last glance, he starts walking toward the exit. This place had been his and his brother home for 15 years and he still can remember any good memory in this church, in this city. But now he needs to leave this city because a horrible truth had unfolded last night.

"Look like it's time to leave" a familiar voice making he snapped back from his thought. He smiled when he saw Nagatomo and Maruta stood at the entrance of the church.

"I will feel lonely here" Maruta add.

"But, you can always come here anything you want" Izumi said.

"Beside it was your home too" Kyoda add.

"Right" he said to all of them. They all, even though they had known about who he truly was, they still treated him like the last night incident never happen. He really glad he have them in his life but there is still someone in his mind that he afraid to face now. Then he realizes something, where is Yukio?

When he going to ask them about his brother suddenly a panting sound interrupts him. All the male's head turned toward Mato Kuroi who look like had run from London to France.

"Mato, you alright?" Rin asks with a worried tone in his voice.

Mato just held up her hand meaning to give her some time to control her breath. Seeing this, Rin immediately pick up a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to her which she accept. After drinking half of the bottle content and finally able to calm down her breath, she let out a sigh. Rin just observes her, knowing well why she had come here this early and why her hair didn't tie in her usual style.

"Rin-kun, what your message says... is that true ?" she asks softly while eyeing his bag and his scabbard. She didn't know that he own a sword or whatever the content of that scabbard.

A frown had just formed on his lips, Last night Mato told him that her family will stay at her cousin and she will come back today. At first he didn't know that he should feel glad or not but after last night, he feels glad that she stays at her cousin's house yesterday because her house wasn't too far from his place and he sure that she will come here last night if she heard or see whatever happen last night.

"Yes that was true and I am sorry to not tell you earlier but I have my own reason for doing that" he said while remembering that he send a message to her about him moving away to enter high school on another city and he know that she will read it in the morning because he send it on midnight. He doing that in hope that he doesn't need to face her but look like the fate say otherwise.

"What's your reason?" she asks in command tone.

"Last night, my old man dies due to car accident" he said in a sorrowful tone, he hates lying to someone especially to her but what he can do? Telling her that his old man killed by his real father which was a demon? And telling her that he now was a half demon? Telling her a lie will be the best opinion right now. But he promised to himself that someday he will tell her the truth.

Her eyes widened after hearing his reason, she never thought something like that would happen. Now that will explain the depressed atmosphere she feels since she come here earlier. She stares at the boy in front of her and know instantly that he was holding back his own feeling.

Rin was about to say something else but got stopped. Mato quickly embraces him and caress his back.

"It's alright Rin-kun. You don't need to hold back your feeling" she said in a soothing tone. To tell the truth he was shocked by her action but then he quickly hugs her back while buried his face in her shoulder. They just stayed like that for awhile before Mato starting to ask a question that makes her run all the way from her cousin home to here.

"Rin-kun it is the last time we will see each other"

Rin pulls back slightly to see her face and then smiled at her.

"Of course not, even though we will live in different cities that didn't mean we will stop seeing each other. I promise to you Mato, that I will come here when I got free time and don't forget about golden weeks and summer break" his words making her feel relief, she was afraid that she won't able to see him again. She didn't want that.

"Promise?" she asks in a hopeful tone.

"Promise"

* * *

New Life.

* * *

Live can't be any better for him now. After the 1 year life in the True Cross Academy he still can't forget his former city, and especially a certain someone. True, he still visits her whenever he had free time but look like he didn't need to visit her again.

When she graduated from junior high school, she gives him a news that almost make him do something crazy. She said to him that she will enter his school in new semester. After hearing this he has quickly come to her house and neglect all his homework (he does it purposely) to pick her so he can guide her. Actually he was a bit afraid about she come with him. Because he afraid that she will eventually find who is he and starting avoiding him like what his friends do when they found out about his secret. And fate has it's own way to surprise him...

3 Months after her move there, she got a spiritual wound from a demon who rampage on the city. At first she was really scared with her new ability to see a demon but he tries his best to calm and eventually he can calm her. After that he starts to explain anything he knows about exorcist to her. 1 month after that incident, there is another demon who rampage on the city and that demon almost kill 3 children but Mato save them and she end up the one who got hurt. After seeing this he didn't care if she will still accept him or won't but he quickly show his true self and killing that demon.

Mato always thought life was full of surprises. First she never thought her basketball skill would give her an opportunity to enter one of many famous school in Japan and more importantly his best friend also school in there. Second she never want to have any power but after receiving a wound she starting can see many demons and to tell the truth she was really afraid of them, fortunately Rin was an exorcist in-training (she still surprised that he want to became an exorcist) so he always can calm her and slowly she starting to get used to it. Third she never expected Rin Okumura, her best friend for 10 years was a half-demon. At first she was truly shocked but after him explaining the truth about why he was moving to this city 1 year ago she forgives him. She mean who can blame him for something like that? And then she also told him about her secret. About Black Rock Shooter, her otheself and Otherworld.

She told him that until now she still can see the Otherworld from Black Rock Shooter eyes and along with her junior high school guidance counselor, Saya Irino, guarding that place and making sure everything is under control in there in fear an incident like Insane Black Rock Shooter will happen again. After that both of them just laughing at themselves, they didn't know that both of them keep an important secret for themselves yet didn't tell each other.

After that life had been better for both Rin and Mato, their bond has become stronger than before and both of them starting to have feeling for each other. When the principal of the True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles, announce that the school will hold a dance festival, Rin quickly rush to Mato dorm and asking her to go to the festival with him which she happily accept. After festival end, Rin asks Mato to go with him for star gazing. While staring at the star that illuminate the night along with the moon, they start to talk about their life like how they first meet and so on. Then their conversation becomes like this :

"Hey, Mato"

"Hmm?"

"Do...Do you have found a guy you interested in?"

"Why do you ask?"

"... Curious"

"... Yes I have"

"Is him someone I know?"

"Yes, he was someone you know. Now can I ask the same question for you?"

"Um... I think I have found a right girl for me"

"Oh, Is she someone I know ?"

"Yes, she was very close to you"

"Can you describe her?"

"Uh... sure, She was a really nice girl, and also she always cheerful like there no such thing as sadness in this world for her. She also so beautiful and the older she got the more beautiful she becomes. She was very supportive and she always in my side whenever I need support. In my opinion she was the most beautiful person I have ever met"

Mato feel really jealous of whoever is this girl.

"What happen to her now?"

"Oh, we still friend. But I found out that she has found a guy she interested in. I just hope that guy was me"

'And if that guy wasn't you then she was really stupid' Mato thought.

"Are you going to tell her your feeling?"

"Yeah, Do you want to hear how I first meet her?"

"... Sure"

"I meet her when I was 6 years, That time I was angry at people around me for insulting me and when I about destroy anything, She come to me and hug me while begging for me to stop. After that we are becoming friend... until now"

'So she was his childhood friend... wait a minute!'

She turned to him only to find he hold his laughter before finally, he burst of laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!, oh man...*gasp for air*... you must see how cute your expression is, when you found out that someone I describe is you"

"What is it!? Some kind of joke!?"

He just smiled before stroking her now long hair.

"Nope, what I said earlier wasn't a joke but I mean every single word I said about you" by now Mato can feel her cheeks burning up.

"I always like you Mato. When we first meet I know that there is something different about you that even can make the demon inside me stop. After I become half-demon my second thought was are you will still accept me as your friend or not"

"Second?"

"Yeah, my first thought was how my old man will react at my decision. When I move away from our city, I realize my true feeling for you... that I...I love you"

Now she can feel her heartbeat faster than a cheetah speed.

"I understand, if you don't like me but at least can we-"

He never able to finish his sentence when she leans closer and pressing her lips against him. After kissing for...God knows how long...they broke up for air.

"So what do you say?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"When are we go to our first date?" he answered that making her giggled before snuggling closer to him. After that they just sat there while watching the sky full of stars until something catch Mato attention.

"Rin-kun, look that was the shooting star" she exclaimed while pointing her finger at the shooting star direction.

"Yeah, and I already make a wish" he replied.

"What is your wish?" she ask while turning to face him. He also did the same so his dark blue eyes meet her light blue eyes.

"I hope that someday in the future, I can change your name from Mato Kuroi to Mato Okumura and starting a new life with you"

* * *

**So how was it ? Like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Here some refrence I use for making this story.**

**-)First Meet (ANE episode 2) Rin Age : 6, Mato Age : 5.**

**-)Protecting (My own creation) ****Rin Age : 10, Mato Age : 9**.

**-)Different (My own creation) ********Rin Age : 13, Mato Age : 12**.

**-)Dreams (BRS episode 4 if not 5) ****Rin Age : 13, Mato Age : 12**.

**-)Promise (ANE episode 3) ****Rin Age : 15, Mato Age : 14**.

**-)New Life (My own creation with the help of my gf) ****Rin Age : 16, Mato Age : 15.**

**Well that all I can say for now, Please give me some review so I can improve my skill, Until another story up See ya.**


End file.
